


Mountain Man

by reevesdriver



Series: Mountain Man [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Relationships: John Wick/Original Female Character(s), John Wick/You
Series: Mountain Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752079
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Mountain Man

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” You muttered to yourself as you tried to find your way back to the hiking path. It was beginning to get dark and you’d made the awful decision to go hiking alone in an unfamiliar location and now you were lost in the middle of the woods with no phone signal or compass. You had a map but lets face it how would that help when you didn’t know where on the map you stood?

You sighed as you kicked some of the sticks around underneath your feet trying to decide on which direction to start walking in, you spun around and took a deep breath as you began to walk in a random direction that you felt looked familiar. The woods were quiet, far too quiet for your liking but it was better them being quiet than full of growls from wolves or bears that likely dominated the area.

It took about half an hour of walking between the trees that seemed to all look the same before you became aware of heavy footsteps behind you and a heart stopping feeling of uneasiness hit you. You tried your best to steady your breathing as you began to pick up the pace and walk faster not caring if the direction you chose didn’t look right as long as you put enough distance between you and whoever, or whatever, was behind you.

You spent more time trying to listen to the noises behind you and less time concentrating on where you was walking because before you knew it there was a dip in the forest and you ended up twisting your foot and falling flat on your stomach your hands doing nothing to prevent the impact as they sunk into the soggy mud below you. The footsteps behind you got louder as you tried to crawl and kick to get away but the pain from your foot shot up your leg immobilising you, you didn’t know whether it was from the exhaustion or the rush of emotions but your eyelids felt heavy and soon you blacked out.

\--------------------

When you woke up you expected to see the sky above you but instead you were greeted with high wooden beams that looked both old, damaged but well maintained at the same time. The sound of wood crackling brought your focus to the rest of the room and you turn your head slowly to see a fire burning underneath a large chimney. As you look down you’re thankful that you’re still wearing your shorts and t-shirt but frown when you see the numerous amounts of cuts and bruises that scatter your legs not to mention the bandage that has been wrapped around your ankle.

You decided that despite how nice this home clearly was you didn’t want to overstay your welcome so as you stood with the blanket wrapped around you and attempted to put as little pressure on your foot as possible you limped away from the sofa and out into the hallway. The sound of a knife hitting a cutting board could be heard down the opposite end of the hallway and you contemplated whether to grab your bag and leave through the front door to the right of you or whether to go and thank whoever had helped you.

Going against your better judgement you decided to leave your bag and follow the chopping sound trying your hardest not to fall due to your weak ankle that throbbed from the little weight you put on it. You make it to the doorway of what appears to be the kitchen and see a large man stood next to a sink with his back to you.

“H-Hi.” You stuttered trying your best not to startle the man as he continued to cut whatever was on the kitchen counter.

He placed the kitchen knife down on the counter and turned to face you and that’s when you finally got a good look at him. He was tall and from what you could see of his face beneath the long black hair and messy beard he appeared to be quite handsome.

“Thank you for helping me, I’m sorry for the inconvenience-” You begin to apologise but he holds his hand up motioning for you to stop.

He turns and grabs something from off the counter and you half expected it to be a knife but your gaze softened when you saw that it was a bowl of what appeared to be fruits chopped up. The man moved over to the table that stood between the both of you and pulled one of the chairs out placing the bowl in front of it.

“Eat.” He speaks with a raspy voice and you shamefully pull the blanket tighter around you as your skin prickles with goosebumps.

You move forwards attempting to put as little weight on your bandaged leg as possible as you take a seat on the chair that he pulled out. You pull the blanket over your shoulders and pick out a piece of apple from the bowl biting into it and sighing at how good it tastes. Although it’s just an apple it has been a few hours since you’ve had food so anything tastes delicious.

“What time is it?” You ask holding a slice of apple between your dirty fingers.

“Late.”

“Oh, I really need to be going.” You say moving the blanket off of your shoulders as you try and stand.”

“Stay.” The man says pushing against your shoulders with his large hands causing you to sit back down. “Too dark.”

“Well.. do you have a shower or bath I could use? Maybe a change of clothes as?”

The man nodded and walked out of the room and down the hallway before stopping and turning round when he realised that you were not following him, he looked down at your bandaged ankle and marched back to you scooping you up in his thick arms as he stopped back to the stairs and quickly made his way up them seemingly gliding as you try and comprehend what is going on.

When you reached the landing he guided you to the bathroom and surprisingly it was a lot tidier than you’d expected but you didn’t have time to observe the room before he placed you down onto the tiled floor and placed a hand on your lower back guiding you to the far side of the room where you saw a bath pressed against the window that overlooked part of the forest and a lake that you happily didn’t see or fall into last night.

The man stepped next to you, put the plug into the bath and turned on the taps running both the hot and cold water before hastily moving to get a towel for you. Once the water was at a decent level you quickly stripped and climbed in wincing as the warm water encased your wounds before reducing the feeling to a low throbbing sensation. You leaned backwards attempting to rest against the bath but shot up and yelped when you felt pain hit you. You couldn’t see how bad the wound was or what caused it but it must have been made by a branch from a tree when you were pushing through the woods.

The man mustn’t have been far from the room because he soon stormed into the room with a look of confusion across his face. “My back, I think I've done something to it, can you take a look?” You ask trying to cover your front up as much as you could whilst simultaneously turning in the bath to expose your back to the man.

He moves towards you and you jump slightly when you feel his fingers brush the hairs off your back exposing the painful site to him. “Your back cut, I help?” He says reaching for the cloth that you used to wash your face. You give it to him without further hesitation and he makes quick work of soaking it in the bath water before rising it up to your back pressing it up against the wound with force causing you to growl in pain.

“Gentle!” You raise your voice to him hoping he reduces the pressure ASAP.

“No move.” He says as you try to wriggle away from him. “I say no move!” He repeats sterner than before as he presses a hand against your chest and pushes you back against him whilst he cleans the blood that began to pour from your back.

His fingers linger dangerously close to your throat and it’s a gesture that makes you obey his order as you sit up straight and try to remain still as he cleans your back. His movements are now gentle and you’re satisfied that he actually listened to your request. You take a moment to to admire his reflection in the window across from you and cant help but smirk when you see the concentration on his face as he cleans your wound.

He places a hand flat against your upper back and pushes you forwards to he can check for any injuries that might be on your lower back before he places a hand on your uninjured shoulder and attempts to turn you round in the bath to face him. “My front is fine.” You reassure him and he gives up trying to check if you’re hurt and hiding it.

You spot a jug on the side of the bath and reach for it deciding to wash any grime out of your hair. You fill the jug with water and try to raise your arms to wash your hair but the pain from your wrists and shoulders is too much so when the man reaches to take the jug from your hands you’re too weak to stop him. He raises the jug above your head and you tilt your head back so he can pour the water over you.

He sighs with content as he brushes his fingers through your hair and across your scalp sending a wave of heat to your face and thighs. He washes the dried mud from your hair being sure not to pull on your hair too much since he doesn’t want to upset you again by putting you in more pain than before.

You turn in the bath using one arm whilst your other arm covers your breasts so that you don’t expose yourself to the mystery man. You do your best to cover up as he stands holding the towel open for you keeping his eyes fixated on your body clearly having no inkling or consideration that he is doing anything wrong as you quickly take the towel from his hands and wrap it around you.

“Thank you.”

“John.” The man speaks and you pause your movements as you look over to him. “My name, John.”

“I’m Y/N.”

“Pretty name.” He speaks with a slight smile before resting the corners of his mouth to a straight line.

John turns and leaves the room and once again you try your best to keep up and follow him as he moves into what you assume is his room. His bed is large and neat and you can’t help but imagine exactly how much room this man must take up in such a big bed like that.

“You are cold?” He asks with concerned eyes.

“I’m fine.”

“For you.” He says holding out a t-shirt and some joggers before leaving the room.

You get dried and dressed as quickly as you can whilst standing with your back to John, you hand him the used towel which he takes and leaves the room before returning empty-handed.

“Come with me.” He speaks moving from the doorway.

You hear him walking down the hallway and quickly try to follow him as best as you can, clearly he forgets that you have an injured leg because he stops at the bottom of the stairs and breaths heavily through his nose with his arms folded as he stares up at you. You make your way down the stairs as quickly as you can and meet up with him again before he takes off into a different part of the house that you haven’t seen yet. As you finally enter the room after what felt like a few minutes you are startled to see the large fireplace that is positioned in the centre of the back wall between two large bookcases that are overflowing with leather back and paper back books.

“Sit.” He says motioning to the spot in front of the fireplace before he quickly leaves the room. You disobey him and instead move over to one of the bookcases and begin reading the spines for anything that peaked your interest, the books ranged from general history to ‘How to’ topics and gardening.

“Have you read all of these?” You ask when he enters the room again, his face clearly indicating he was annoyed that you moved out of your seat.

“Yes.”

“You must really like reading then, there have to be about 100 books here.”

“More than that.” He grunts taking your hand and walking you back to the sofa where he sits you down and hands you a hot cup of tea.

“Thank you.” You say taking a sip from the cup and savouring the taste of the hot drink in your mouth. “This is lovely.”

“I know.”

You can’t help but sink back into the sofa as the heat radiating from the hot tea and the man next to you encases you sending you into a deep sleep before you get a chance to stop it.


End file.
